Talon
by Nyx-Night
Summary: My name is Talon and i live in the shadow of a great man......
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

My name is Talon and I am alone. I live in peril daily and love it. The term "family" is wasted and out grown to me. I serve for the greater good _that_ is my family. Silence is my language; dialogue means vulnerability. I am cut off from the outside world, never to see it again. I saw it once and it blinded me. My name is Talon and I live in the shadow of a great man; Voldermort.

* * *

**I'm not sure how this will turn out, please review and tell me if you think it would make an okay story!**


	2. Sinesterly Beautiful

Chapter 1- Sinisterly Beautiful

This is my story, notice how I've started so officially. Most authors would start out their masterpiece with a momentous phrase, but then again I'm not most authors. This is told through my perspective, how I saw it. My story is usually told from another perspective, a very _different _perspective. I don't want you to get a warm fuzzy feeling about it; I just want you to listen. My story isn't exaggerated; many disagree with me about that. But you shouldn't apologize for telling the truth and I don't plan to.

It all started in a darkened basement of a shabby house. The paint was peeling, and the smell was putrid. Rats occupied most corners and cobwebs served as décor. But it was home, and it had been home for 14 years. This house is long gone but its presence still stands out in my mind. My room was the basement; cozy right? A dirty cot with stone floors and a window; my portal to the world. To you this probably sounds like a prison, but you have to understand, I've never known anything else. I sat on my bed sharpening my knives, one of my prized possessions. It was a gift; from the only father figure I had, Voldermort. Now you understand right? I was a death eater; simple as that. That's usually what the other perspective is. I was abandoned at birth; my parents didn't want me. So I was placed in a cardboard box by the side of the road, I guess my parents decided that by giving me a scrap of shelter, their consciousness would be cleansed. So I lay there, too feeble to do anything. Until that infamous day when I met him. He took me in his arms and took me back to a once, beautiful home. Sinister, but beautiful. He raised me with his band of followers and named me Talon. But years had passed; Voldermort's followers had deserted him and he was no longer the man he used to be. He was weak, very weak and sometimes walked on the verge of death. I; however, never left. I took care of him because he took care of me. But back to the story, my knife was my newest gift, exquisitely carved with a hawk engraved in the handle. I had the feeling; however, that its purpose was not to sit on display.

**I like my town with a little drop of poison  
Nobody knows they're lining up to go insane  
I'm all alone, I smoke my friends down to the filter  
But I feel much cleaner after it rains**

"Come here child" a voice called hoarsely from down the hall. Being always obedient, I came running. "Yes" I answered. "I need you to do me a favor" he said rasping. I had done many favors, robbing banks, houses. Never once was I caught. He continued, "This is the biggest favor yet. I am weak Talon and decrepit, but my mission remains steady" I spoke monotonously, "Kill Harry Potter" From what he had told me, the boy destroyed him. At that time, he was the enemy. "Yes, but I am too weak. Your mission is to attend Hogwarts. You will be given the name Talon Hawk and you will become a student. Watch Potter and document his every move, feed information back to me" I nodded, this was big, but had I mentioned that I never got caught? "You need to leave tomorrow, Diagon Alley will supply all your needs" He shut his eyes and I left to go pack.

**She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall**

**She always had that little drop of poison**

**She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall**

**She always had that little drop of poison**

I packed what I had; my clothes and my weapons.

**Did the devil make the world while god was sleeping?**

**Someone said you'll never get a wish from a bone**

**Another wrong good-bye and a hundred sailors**

**That deep blue sky is my home**

My mission wasn't to kill Harry potter, but I was fully prepared to. He took what once promised to be a decent future.

**A rat always knows when he's in with weasels**

**Here you lose a little every day**

**I remember when a million was a million**

**They all have ways to make you pay**

**They all have ways to make you pay**

I know by this point you're thinking that I'm a coldhearted killer; well it's hard to be anything else when you've never seen anything else. On a steady track to doom; but I did change and if you let me continue my story you'll see that.

* * *

I don't want ot waste my time so if it sucks, let me know! 


End file.
